


Looking at Explicit Porn

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Looking at porn will get one in the mood, but at what cost?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Link was on the computer looking at men kissing n fucking he was getting into it he adjusted his glasses as he was stroking himself to an aching hardness. Oh fuck oh fuck he moaned. His hard dick was uncontrollable he felt he would cum at any given moment when he heard a ding and rhett popped up on his computer screen. Oh dang ohhh. Link stroked as he looked at the msgs pop up. "Hey link." "What are u doin up buddy." "Good to see you up" "I couldnt I" link strokes he puts the hot men up as rhett speaks to him. It comes in hot whispers in his ear. Rhett mouthing his ear... words dripping with hot sex. Spine tingling. Ohh rhett. link moans. He wants rhett wants him so bad. But he's off limits. But how he craves that hot tongue driving him crazy. He descides to do it while he is online. He makes a video call to rhett.. not caring anymore. Rhett please accept he moans.. he rubs his hardcock as his computer dials. Rhett lets the call fade out. He tries again.. again it fails to connect. Ohh fuck!! Link moans Rhetts not answering. Fuck! dammit! He puts his dick down and types to him. Rhett whats up why you not answering... dont wana catch me with my pants down.. i got a good feeling you'll like this..i got a hard dick for... oh shit link thinks as he types. I cannot say that. He erases his message. His cock jumps when rhett types "whats up?" "Why the call at 2am" "sorry i had to move into the lounge" "you were gonna wake up my darling wife" thats it thats why he couldnt go any further with rhett..his "darling wife" & kids. But oh how naughty he felt tonight. His wife was sleeping in her   
bed she had no idea he was in the study... "been think‐ ing of you". Link typed he was soo hard leaking to his balls. "Oh yeh?" Came the reply. "Yeh" link replied. He really was thinkin of rhett. His hands all over his body. Rhett swallowed "Wat about buddy?" Link licked his lips "your cock" he typed then he erased it. "Your body" erased it. "Just you. Noone else" link typed he sent it. "Me too, are you alone?" Rhett typed. "Yeh" came links reply. "Wat are you wearin;)" link typed. "Wearing?" Rhett asked. "Yeh you got any clothes on?" Link typed. "No" rhett played with his friends mind. Ohhh link moaned. Thinkin of rhett with no clothes on. "Got your cock out then?" Link was naughty he sent that msg to rhett. "Yes. Why?" Rhett replied. "Think i could see it?" link typed his mind a blur. "Why?" Rhett asked. "Just for a second.." came the reply. Rhett wondered when this had turned sexual. "Hmm link i think you better go to bed your delirious." "Im not" link replied. "Are too" rhett replied. "Am not. just...horny. work with me show me your cock, show me you in a new light!" Link replied "im not showing you my cock again man youve seen it before just same ol.." "PLEASE" came links reply he jerked his cock hot and fast. "No link. Go back to your wife..treat her to some sexual advances not me" "i .. i..m not into her tonight. Please please do me this one little favour.." he called rhett again and now that he was alone this time he answered... rhett was sat in his living room the light was on and dim. Lighting up the important features but not too much. Most of the light was coming from his laptop he was playing with   
his cock. Link softly sighed. "You thinking of me?" Link said. "Yes" rhett replied in a small voice. It was like a squeak. Link tilted the camera to his cock.. "look wat you did to me man" link said. His hard cock pertruding. "Baby you're SO HARD. I like it" rhett whispered "you want this hard cock?" Link whispered back. Rhett moaned into the camera. "I want you to suck on it Make me feel good.." link replied. "I'll suck it good baby" rhett replied. He stroked his large thick cock. "I got something for you to see" rhett moaned. He tilted the camera to his engorged dick. He spread the precum around his shaft making it look shiny and tasty to link. Link moaned he rubbed his cock as he took in the sight of his friends manhood. "I want you to fuck me" rhett said. "Fuck" link replied "don't do that to me" "i really mean it. Come over here"   
Last modified: 30 Jun 2020


	2. Hot Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they meet up....

Link meets rhett at his door. "Come in quickly" link shoves rhett in and pushes him into the door with a hard kiss. "Where you been" link pulls away to breathe. "well i didnt dwadle getting here, if thats wat u mean" rhett pushes his tongue in and searches links tongue. "ive been waiting here for u.." link pushes his tongue in and kisses back harder rubbing his cock on rhetts pants as he starts to unbuckle while grinding hard over the cock in his pants. "..i got caught up putting the kids to bed" rhett moans and link replies "such a good boy I want you." Link tells rhett to breathe in and he get rhetts titepants unbuckled and down his legs. Pushing his hands up rhetts thighs. "You drive me nuts but gosh i love ya" Rhett pushes link back down to his knees.  
Link sucks hungrily... Rhetts cock between links swallon lips one more time and he cums hard. Fuck link. Rhett pants. He kisses link deeply his tongue sucking cum from links own. Lips Swollen from his hot wet kisses and a lip bite.. "You wana taste my wet hot creamy cum dripping from your chin". Link nods and swollows. Rhett scoops up a little off links chin and pops his finger into links mouth for him to suck. They get over to the bed with kisses, taking each step @ a time, making the distance shorter Rhett pushes link on the bed... "Gonna make me sufforcate" link said as rhett had him pinned down. Holding his head securely down into the bed spread. His cock lined up ready.. threatening to pierce through the line of muscle and bury deep in his ass.  
His fingernails digged deep in his skin. White nail marks in the red skin of his well spanked ass. Oh god damn. Links Wet cock engorged..dripping perfusely..uncontrollably hard and Pressed into the matress. Rhett grunted as he adjusted. "this is gona affect our relationship" rhett says "negetory.. you're thinking too deeply into this" link squirmed and shifted.. adjitated. "Your muma is gona ditch her only son" rhett teased "muma? She will not" link said feeling dissapointed in himself "will too" "she will double ditch you" "rhett shush just get your bean in me" rhett pushed in his hard cock "ohhh" they both moaned simultaneously. Rhett pushed in deep and link moaned each inch..and deeper till he was all the way in. "Im in trouble with muma di now but i love being in trouble and especially with you like in detention all over again" rhett stopped and let link adjust to his cock size. "Oh how i enjoy your "dirty" talk" link laughs. "Oh you're such a bad boy link you're gonna get it and I'm gonna give it to you" rhett moans link wraps his legs around rhett. Rhett pulls out and pushes links legs down till he's bent and Rhett brushes his cock over links. Teasing him. "You want this cock link?" "No" link lies. Rhett looks shocked. "No i hate ur cock. I hate getting fucked by u. I hate u having all the power..in my ass" link huffed. "Oh u dont want this cock in ur swollen ass..swollen from my pentration.. " "oh your dirty talk" link moans "u dont want me to rub this tasty cock over yours & keep pentrating...over and over" rhett continued his balls threatening to make his  
cock spill. He holds it in a bit. And bites links bottom lip between his teeth. He goes crazy and rams hard. Not stopping for anything. Shit link. Shit hes shaking. Aching. Letting the bed rock hard the headboard about to destroy the wall with the force of his thrusts. He grips the headboard in his sweaty hands and changes angle pounding links eyes shut as tears come streaming out rubbing his hard cock soo fast his hand is a blur. He is soo close. He can't let it go but he wants to cum soo bad soo hard. Rhett is focused. All he has is this moment. He doesn't want link to soak the sheets it could all be gone in an instant. Then with a disgruntled scream of links name. He cums. Link feels his cum squelch into his ass and he loses it. With a moan and mouthing Ohhh fuck rhett into the warm heat of rhetts mouth on his. RHETT lays down with link and link soothes his muscles with his wet sweaty hands. "Oh baby that was great" "COULDN'T of asked for a better time link"


End file.
